Escape Via Larceny
by Smiley2011
Summary: A situation at a bank that would scar any normal person for life...but for Bella and her son...it could be their saving grace. Will they escape via larceny or return to their life of imprisonment? AH AU Canon
1. Prologue

Escape Via Larceny

Prologue

A door slammed.

I jolt awake.

Heavy footfalls slowly getting louder.

He must be back.

My peace has ended.

Back to being ordered around.

Back to being there at his every beck and call.

Back to being his prisoner. 

* * *

_AN: Hello my lovelies! It has been awhile and I know I have other stories to update now that I'm back and I promise you that I'm gonna continue them! I've been working on this story for a while now and I'm finally happy with where it has lead! I'm gonna post this tiny prologue first but the other chapters will follow soon! _

_As usual, I don't own the plot or SM characters...I have borrowed them and placed them in my twisted world with a few new people! I hope you enjoy the journey with me and I'd love the hear what you think of it!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I quickly look at my surroundings.

I must have fallen asleep whilst cuddling Hunter again, noting I was curled up next to his sleeping form. I gently brush my fingers down the side of his face, eventually cupping his rounded cheek.

My baby boy. My brave, strong boy. He's been through so much in his life and he's only been four for a month. I feel myself tearing up. This wasn't the life I wanted when I was younger. Not for me, let alone for my child. Though some may argue that I am still a child myself. I don't agree with them. I stopped being a child when _he _stole my innocence…

I hear _his_ footfall pass by the door, telling me that he's heading towards the master bedroom. He won't be too pleased to find me not there. Not that he cares that I sometimes fall asleep with Hunter. It's more the fact that he wasted his time to walk all the way to our bedroom, to have to walk all the way back to Hunter's room. At least that's what he says.

Hunter's eyes flutter slightly as he wriggles next to me. My baby boy's waking up. The fact that he's waking up into a living hell is the cause of my tear to fall.

* * *

_AN: Wow already 35 views! Thanks guys! Also I received a PM from a reader just letting me know they're reading! It made me smile just to know someone is reading! So send me a PM or review to let me know what your thoughts are! Might just keep posting tonight!_

_I don't own anything!_

_Smileyxx_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His little, brown eyes flutter softly before opening. With his gazed locked onto mine, he gives me a sleepy grin.

"Hi Mommy," Hunter says.

I return his smile, discreetly wiping my tear trail away. "Morning baby, how was your sleep?" I asked, kissing his forehead though his hair.

He wiggled, stretching his limbs with a big yawn. "It was good, I dreamed about the dragons again! It was so cool!," He replied, his voice weary, but happy. His stare drifted from my eyes, slowly towards my right cheek. "Mommy, your stars are showing," Hunter says, his voice going quiet again.

I quickly cover my cheek with the sleeve of my oversized shirt. "OK baby. Thank you for telling me…I'm gonna quickly go and grab my magic cover up. Can you pick out your clothes for today and then we can go to the bathroom together?" I ask.

"OK… are we going anywhere?" he asks hopefully, peaking at me from beneath his long lashes.

"Erm… let me go ask your dad and then I'll come tell you," I reply. He nods enthusiastically, hugging his favourite teddy to him, Boots. I shift from my position next to him trying to turn over on his small bed. I place my hand on my stomach, feeling a small kick against my palm.

It makes me smile. In this place, the only things that make me smile are Hunter and this one on the way.

My smile falters when I remember the life this child will have, the same one Hunter has been living for four years. I feel like a failure as a mother. Who lets their children live in a world like this? I've tried to escape, truly I have! It just isn't that simple. I just hope I find our way out…and soon, as I don't know how much more we can take.

* * *

_AN: The views are awesome guys! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you're liking the story... we meet some other characters soon! I got my first review for this story! They make my day! :)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Smileyxx_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walk out into the hallway, shutting Hunter's bedroom door firmly behind me. It's my way of telling Hunter to stay in his room until I come back and get him. I wouldn't want him to work into something he shouldn't see. I breathe deeply as I walk towards the master bedroom, trying to calm myself. I didn't know what mood he will be in.

I never did… but it always ended the same way…

I stopped outside the door, preparing myself. I placed my hand on the door knob, turning it quickly but quietly in case I got any ideas about hightailing it back to Hunter's room. But I know l will inevitably have to face _him_, so with a protective hand on my stomach, I enter our bedroom. l see him immediately, perched on the edge of our bed, with a piece of paper in his battered hands. His head flies up, pinning me in my place with his bloodshot eyes.

"Where were you?" He demands, his raspy voice causing a shiver to run down my spine. I swallow, trying to ensure my voice is clear. He hates it when I stutter.

"I accidently fell asleep in Hunter's room again. The baby has just been tuckering me out. I'm so sorry," I reply in a calm voice. After being with him, albeit not willingly, for over 5 years, I've managed to find out exactly what pisses him off.

A lot of things piss him off… and believe me, I have the scars to prove it...

He scoffs at my reason, not appeased by my excuse. He never is.

He slowly stands and begins to walk towards me, putting me more on edge. "You spoil that boy, he's gonna end up a complete sap and never amount to anything," he spits at me, his nose now pressing into my left cheek, his dark eyes glaring into my soul, burning my very being away with one stare. I'm frozen in place, like a cobra with its prey.

I hate him touching me. It makes my skin crawl, but I would never and could never voice that fact. He would kill me and my unborn child...and then what about Hunter? How selfish of me would it be to abandon him in this hell by himself! No, we will face it together, until our time comes to escape this hell hole. 

* * *

_AN: Wow! I cannot believe how many people have read this story in less that 24 hours! I thank you humbly from the bottom of my heart! It truly means a lot! But if you could sent us a quick review, even one word on what you think... it would be awesome! Just to given me extra input from 3rd parties! :)_

_Thanks for reading, keep smiling!_

_Smileyxx _


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I gulp in fear as his bloodied hands weave their way around my throat. With the piece of paper he was reading now crumpled against my collarbone, holds my head tilted back to force me to look at him whilst he's standing at his full height of 6'2". Compared to my height of 5'5", it can get a bit painful to be held like this all the time. But l can't… won't complain… not after last time.

He squeezes slightly… then a bit tighter. Enjoying watching me wince and squirm. Evil prick.

"When this kid pops out, you're not gonna be able to use it as an excuse anymore," he says loosening his grip. He slides his hands down the front of my baggy shirt. His disgusting palms slide over my collarbones, slipping to my sensitive breasts before he gives them a hard squeeze. The pain makes me want to slap him but also cringe back. He obviously doesn't see the disgust, pain and hate on my face.

"You like that don't you, baby," he groans. I don't reply. If I reply, there isn't a good ending. Either he gets the answer he wanted and hurts me sexually, or he get an answer he didn't want and hurts me physically. If I keep my mouth firmly shut, at least I haven't provoked him.

"I need you to do something for me today…" he trailed off, getting more rough with his hand movements. I wince, unsure of what he'll ask off me.

"What do you need, Jacob?" I ask in a whisper.

He licks his dry lips, "The boys tell me you were a good girl when l was gone yesterday…"

That's one of the main problems with a potential escape. Jacob, myself and Hunter live in the basement of a three story house. The rest of the building contains six of Jacob's closest friends. These friends of his are more like his brothers but they are also his partners in crime, as they grow cannabis in the empty rooms on the top floor and in the attic.

So, not only do I have to somehow open the locked door from the basement leading into the kitchen, but I have to get through the kitchen, which always has at least one person in it because let's face it, it is a house inhabited of 7 twenty-something year old males. And to top it off, they're all drug dealers… that carry guns around on their person 24/7. Yeah my chances are about as good as a snowball's oh chance in hell.

One of the only times Hunter and I are aloud out of the basement is when I do everyone's laundry every other night but even then Hunter is kept with one of Jacob's friends in the kitchen as a guarantee to ensure I don't make a run for it. They know I would never leave my son behind. He's my world.

The only other time I have been allowed to leave is when I have been used for drug deals. Who would suspect a toddler with his mom, heavily pregnant or not? I've done it four times in the past five years… I just hope that isn't the thing Jacob wants me to do.

Last night, with Jacob away doing God Knows what with God knows who, I wanted some alone time with Hunter that I knew wouldn't be interrupted. So I not only washed all the clothes that needed washing but I cooked them all dinner when I was ordered to, without complaint. Mainly because I just hate Hunter being near them but they let me go back to the basement where Hunter and I had a peaceful night without his father to ruin it.

". . . and for being such a good girl, you're gonna go out today," he says in a sugary-sweet voice, the one he only puts on when he's high and wants something.

"Really?" I ask suspiciously.

He smiles slightly, almost to himself before sliding his hands back up to rest on my shoulders, close to my throat. His twisted way of showing dominance. "Yep."

I swallow deeply, a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. "And where will I be going?" I ask quietly.

His grin gets sinister.

"To the bank, baby. To the bank." 

* * *

_AN: Hello my hunny buns! I hope this chapter clears up some questions about Bella's situation! I was gonna publish this earlier... but I fell asleep... sorry! Haha! I'm so glad to hear you guys are liking the story! Gonna get good reallllly soon! I can't wait to share the rest of the story with you guys! Your reviews made me smile! I really appreciate them! _

_Keep reading!_

_Smileyxx_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The… the bank?" l whisper in complete confusion. It wasn't what I had been expecting at all. "I… I don't... don't understand…"

"It's simple, really!" Jacob exclaims, interrupting my jumbled thoughts. His hands moved to cup my cheeks and he bent down to place his forehead on mine, whilst still looking in my eyes. I didn't dare take my eyes off his, in fear he would catch me off guard somehow. His sweaty breath fanning over my face, repulsing me. "We need someone to go to the bank for us… and guess who the lucky girl is?" His smile turned almost wild.

"But… why?" My voice so soft. I was still confused. I didn't know whether to be happy about being allowed to go outside of this prison or terrified for Jacob isn't making much sense, which means he isn't in control of his actions. My breathing turned shallow.

He straightens up but keeps my head clutched in his massive palms.

"The boys and I are in need of someone to make a deposit. Such a simple task, that even you can't fuck it up, Bella!" The tone of his voice made it sound like he was complimenting me. "They've got new security guards at the bank down town and Paul recognises one of them. Apparently, he was in the group we had a bar fight with a few weeks ago and Paul is paranoid he would recognise one of us if we went to the bank… so this is where you come in… my sweet." He leans forward slowly pecking my frozen lips. He doesn't care that I don't respond to his kiss. I never have… and I never will.

"But… but… why is this guy a problem? It was just a bar fight… why would he care if you—" I was cut off abruptly by a stinging slap to my cheek, my head snapping to the side. I am suddenly being held up by my throat.

My feet dangling at least a foot above the carpeted floor. My fingers latch onto his tightening grip as I grasp desperately for the smallest amount of air. Dark spots start to appear in my sight just as he releases me . He puts me back on my feet, albeit roughly. I bend over and suck in deep breaths of air, filling my lungs of fresh oxygen in between coughs. I feel a twinge in my lower abdomen, which panics me even more but after a few more breaths, it disappears.

"You'll do what you're told and that is final!" he yells at my bent over form. "Are we clear?"

"Yes" I croak, refusing to let the tears fall. 

* * *

_AN: OMG, I've had over 1000 views... that makes my giddy! :D I hope you're liking the story... And thank you to those who reviewed! Just a quick review brightens up my day!_

_Keep reading!_

_Smiley xx_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Good," he says casually, as if the past 5 minutes never happened. He walks over and leans heavily on the dressing table in the corner of the room, with his head hanging down. He sighs dramatically; almost taunting me. I slowly start to straighten up, placing one hand on my back and one on my thigh, to help me uncurl. But what he said next made me freeze.

"Because we wouldn't want anything to happen to Hunter… would we?" He says darkly.

My movements halt and I snap my eyes quickly to Jacob's form.

He looks blankly back at me through the large mirror attached to the table.

Silence.

Nobody spoke.

Nobody moved.

Nobody took a breath.

Just silence after his threat.

"What do you mean?" I whisper, unable to prevent my voice from shaking.

But before he could reply, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

He again sighs, this time annoyed at being disturbed.

"What?" he shouts toward the door. It opens slowly to reveal Sam flanked by Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul. They enter the room as Jacob turns to lean against the vanity table, crossing his arms and ankles casually. As they enter, I can now see someone else with them. Being lead in by Paul forcefully pushing the back of his head, is…

"Hunter" I whisper. I quickly go to reach for my baby.

He looks so scared.

So unbelievably scared.

But he's holding in his tears.

Because he's my brave boy.

My brave boy who isn't allowed to cry.

Because of… Jacob.

He's the devil.

Inside and out.

Desperately, I reach for Hunter, but I'm held back by Embry. I try to wriggle free but he holds firmly onto my arms and stands in my way. I look over his shoulder at Hunter and try to reassure him with my eyes.

But my baby isn't dumb… he knows I'm scared… for both of us.

He's dressed in a white and burgundy long sleeved t-shirt, little pair of jeans, a black pair of converse. He's worn these clothes before but I didn't recognise the grey beanie covering his hair.

I also noticed that the top of his head looked slightly… bigger? Almost like…

…something was under the hat.

I frown, reaching around to touch the addition to his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Bella," Jacob says, talking to me as if I was a disobedient child.

I gulped, "Why…why not?" I question, my eyes still looking at Hunter.

"Because… it might just go bang…"

* * *

_AN: Hey folks! I hope your enjoying the story! I love how some of you are querying what's gonna happen! I also love your reviews! Smile on my face all day! So if you wanna guess what might happen... send us a review or PM and who knows I might just feed it into the story! :P I hope you like this chapter! Ive got a long journey on the train tomorrow so lots of writing time! Yay!_

_Keep reading!_

_Smileyxxx_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I didn't understand.

But at the same time… I think I did.

"You…" I began; my voice small, "you mean… that…"

I gulped again, unable to get the words out.

I couldn't think.

"That's right, baby. Strategically strapped to his head is a _tiny_, little bomb…"

A..a..a..

Bomb…

"No," I whisper.

I'm trembling.

I'm crying.

I'm whimpering.

From fear.

From anger.

From hopelessness.

All I could do was stare at Hunter. His little glistening eyes and his baby teeth biting his bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

My baby.

My baby boy.

How could Jacob _do_ this to him?

"Why?" I ask. My voice barely there.

"Well, I have to ensure that you'll come back, don't I!" Jacob says causally.

"But… but… why?" I repeat, not understanding the situation fully.

He exhales dramatically. The others sneer in amusement. They're Jacob's boys.

He laughs, so do they.

He plans something, they follow it through to the end.

He shoots at a guy, they ensure that the guy is dead.

Well, all of them do… but one…

"Well, you see, my little Bell," He walks over and grips my chin, making me look at him. "We need to make a deposit at the bank but can't risk getting recognised. So, we require you to do it for us. I mean, come on! Who would ever be suspicious of a heavily pregnant teenager?" He laughs, his boys join in.

Bravely, I spoke. "But… why did you have to involve Hunter? He's _your son_! Your flesh and blood. Doesn't that mean anything?" I ask desperately. He didn't like being questioned.

He forces my head to look at Hunter. My brave boy is holding it together. Much better than I am.

"We know you wouldn't agree to go without the little brat. So… why not let you take him with you?" He spreads his arms, taunting for an answer to his rhetorical question. "But then how could we guarantee you'd return? With all those people around, it would be _too easy_ for you to open that mouth of yours…" He strokes a finger down the side of my cheek, I can feel a bruise forming from the smacked given me earlier." So… we've attached an explosive device to the top of the kids head. It's hidden under a wig in case anything should happen to cause the hat to come of… not that that will happen, will it? Quil has programmed it to respond to this controller." He holds up a small car clicker as he walks towatds Hunter. "You'll have 3 hours. After that time…" Jacob crouches in front of my brave boy. "…its bye bye Hunter!"

Hunter doesn't flinch. He doesn't react at all. Almost like he's a statue.

"No," I cry. My knees give out and I fall to my knees. No one helped us. No one stood up for us. And why would they? Hunter and I are truly alone in this world.

"What happens if it takes longer? If…if the line is long or…or we're delayed?" I hiccup, in desperation.

"Well… that's your problem…"

He's smirking

He's pleased with himself.

He's cocky.

And why shouldn't he be? He knows he's got me.

Forever in the grasp of the devil himself.

* * *

_AN: Hello! Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites! I hope you're all enjoying this little journey! Only a few chapters left until we meet some **very** important people! ;)_

_Keep reading and reviewing! They make me smile!_

_Smileyxxx_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I grasp Hunter's hand in the back of the car.

"What am I gonna do, Seth?" I whisper.

He sighs from the driver's seat. Rubbing a hand down his face, he replies.

"I don't know, Bella…I honestly don't know…" His reply is not comforting at all.

Seth is the only member of the house that has treated myself and Seth like human beings. He's provided us with things that would otherwise have been unobtainable. He bought Hunter a teething ring when he was a baby, as the others just complained about his crying. He sneaks me ice packs when Jacob gets… nasty. He's the only one I trust enough to look after Hunter. But in front of everyone else, he treats me like they do… he has to. He's not a bad guy… just in with a bad crowd. You see, Seth is Jacob's step-brother. Which makes the situation complicated. While Seth looks up to Jacob and enjoys the drug and gun lifestyle they live… he doesn't agree with Jacob's treatment of me and Hunter.

Not that he could say anything.

The abuse Jacob dishes out isn't limited to just me and Hunter.

More than once Seth has been left as a bloodied pulp on the living room floor.

More than once Jacob has drawn his gun at Seth, for questioning his orders.

More than once Jacob has fired a warning shot. One of those times, hitting flesh.

And Seth deals with it.

Family loyalty, he says.

Some family.

Then again, I know what it feels like to have those fists lay into you.

I know what the barrel of that gun looks like pointed at my forehead.

Family loyalty is his excuse.

Fear is his true reasoning.

I sigh in defeat and look out the window at the lunchtime traffic.

Jacob was insistent on Hunter and I walking to the bank but Seth gave him the idea of driving us there to ensure our arrival. Jacob agreed, saying how unreliable I can be with things but insisted on us walking back afterwards… something about not risking his boys if things go wrong.

So here we are.

In the back of Seth's car.

On our way to the bank.

Driving through midtown New York.

Hunter sighs next me.

I hug him to me, being careful of his head.

"It's OK, baby. We'll go in, make the deposit and then walk home as fast as we can. We'll be back before midday!" I say, encouragingly.

We have from 10am to 1pm.

He looks at me, only turning his head a fraction, before looking back down at Boots, his teddy. When he asked if he could bring him, I didn't hesitate to say yes. He needed some comfort in this terrifying situation, no matter how little that comfort may be.

It was 10:23 when arrived around the corner from the bank. New York City seemed extremely busy for a Sunday… not that I knew what it was like every other day of the week, having only been a handful of times and that was before Hunter was born.

Seth got out to help both Hunter and I. With a quick good luck, he got back in his car and drove off.

I took in a calming breath before reaching for Hunter's hand, hoisted my handbag further up my shoulder and walked towards the bank entrance.

"Morning, ma'am," one of the security guards tipped his hat whilst opening the doors for us. I wonder which one of the two guards before me was the reason my son was now in severe danger.

I plaster on a fake smile, feeling my face stretch the layers of concealer covering my bruises. "Thank you."

Upon entering the bank, my mind blocked everything out, apart from Hunter and the envelope in my bag holding the cheque that has caused all this.

I walk us to get in line at the row of bank tellers. There are 8 tellers and 5 people in front of us. We should be able to get out within 20 minutes. The squeeze on my heart started to ease slightly. I placed my handbag on the floor to give my aching back a rest after the next two people took their opportunity with the bankers. I looked down at Hunter, smiling a tiny smile. He returned it with a sad one of his own. Just a few more minutes and then we can get back home. Soon, we were at the front of the line and the cashier smiled to call us forward.

But life isn't kind.

Life is hard.

Life is cruel.

Life is unfair.

As we were about to step up to the teller, all hell broke loose.

There was shouting.

There was screaming.

There was gunfire.

There was chaos.

"EVERYBODY, ON THE GROUND NOW! THIS IS A HOLD UP!"

* * *

_AN: Yay! Let the fun begin! This is the longest chapter so far! :D Thank you everyone who viewed and/or reviewed! They mean a lot to me! I'm glad you're hating on Jacob! He's a dick isn't he! I'm also sorry if the story isn't going the way you'd hoped... I understand and thank you for your support so far but it would be impossible to make everyone happy... Maybe now the plot will begin you may start to enjoy it! If not...I apologize..._

_I'm gonna see if I can post another chapter tonight but...I might just make you squirm with anticipation! :P_

_Love ya guys!_

_Keep reading and reviewing!_

_Smileyxxx_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next thing I know, I'm curled up on the floor on my left side, with Hunter wrapped around my protruding belly.

A hold up…

A HOLD UP!

But… there can't be a hold up!

We were so close!

What are we gonna do now?

With my back to the robbers, I have no idea how many there are. I hear to entrance doors slam shut and my fellow customers' scared, shaky breaths.

Others were crying.

Others were praying.

But that all stopped when the thieves began to speak.

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen! I hope you've had a pleasant day so far…" Male. Deep but jovial. The same guy that shouted originally. "Now if everyone would kindly take out their wallets or purses along with their cell phones and place them on the floor next to you, it would be much appreciated." I heard clothes rustling around me in everyone's desperate attempts to follow the command.

A heavy set of footprints along with a slightly lighter pair then began to move around the lobby. I assume the thieves are collecting the wallets and phones.

There was suddenly another voice. This time right next to me and Hunter. Male again. But this voice is smoother. Almost like honey.

"Ma'am, please open the door and allow us to enter behind the counter. We won't hurt you or your colleagues," He sounds younger than the other guy. And from the conversation he's having, I assume he's talking to a teller behind the bulletproof glasses counter. And from the clicking of a lock, she'd agreed. "We're in, guys." He shouted back to the others. I heard the scurrying of the shoes of the bankers as they quickly entered the massive lobby with the rest of us.

So from what I've heard from footprints, there are three robbers at least. I try to calm my rapid heart and look down to Hunter. His face is pressed into my chest and I wrap my arm tighter around this little body. I stroke his little cheek… being wary of his hat clad head. Before I can get his attention and comfort him, I'm interrupted by a tap on my shoulder.

And a friendly female voice…

"Ma'am… could you take out your cell phone and purse, please?"

I froze.

I don't have a purse, just an handbag with a change of clothes for Hunter, my makeup concealer and a packet of tissues. I've never owned a purse. And I've never owned a cell phone either.

Why would I need them?

I'm not allowed out without permission and I have no money… Jacob buys us the things we need.

But they won't believe me.

Who in this day and age doesn't have a purse or a cell phone.

They won't believe me.

Then what will they do?

* * *

_AN: Oh you guys! You gave me 9 reviews for last chapter! That is soooo awesome! They all made me smile! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the support guys!_

_Keep reading and reviewing!_

_Smileyxxx_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I slowly raise my head.

There is someone standing behind Hunter.

Their left hand outstretched on my shoulder.

Their face covered in a black ski mask.

With a stunning pair of feminine, blue eyes looking back at me.

She's wearing form-fitting, black jeans with a black, long sleeved top and black converse.

She's tall.

She's curvy.

She's a thief.

She's holding a glock in her right hand.

I just stare at her.

Her eyes narrow slightly.

Her brows frown.

"Ma'am?...you're purse and phone?" Maybe she thinks I'm slow? Maybe she thinks I'm deaf? I don't know. She looks down at Hunter. Her eyes soften slightly. "Don't worry…we won't harm either of you…"

I finally respond… with the truth.

"I… I don't have…" I swallow nervously. Her frown deepens. "I don't have a cell phone…"

Her eyes widen ever so slightly. "OK, well just your purse then." She states as if it was obvious.

I gulp. "I don't have a purse, either…" I trail off.

They're gonna think I'm lying.

They're gonna think I'm some selfish person who'd risk her children's safety over a small piece of technology.

They're gonna hurt us.

"What do you mean…" She asks. "everyone has a…" Her words cut off abruptly.

Her eyes are focused on my cheek.

The cheek that was out in the open and not pressed against Hunter's temple.

The cheek Jacob had hit earlier.

The cheek that I'd covered with layer upon layer of concealer.

The cheek that had tear tracks running down it… wiping thin streaks of the concealer away…revealing the obvious purpling to my skin.

Her eyes drift from my cheek to my eyes in silent question.

"Please…" I beg. "Please… let us go! We have to leave! I beg of you…" I rasp out to her. She stays frozen in place for a moment before she's snapped out of her staring by the guy with the jovial voice standing behind me. I didn't dare turn around.

"Hey, babe… are you OK?" He almost whispered to her. Tenderness evident in his voice.

"Er…yeh, yeh I just…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Her eyes reconnect with mine.

"Aww man," the man said after a short pause, "E is gonna want to know about this one…" I had no idea what that meant but before I could think about doing anything, the robbers left me and Hunter. I heard them congregate but what I'm assuming is the entrance to behind the tellers' counters. I couldn't hear a word they said, only soft murmurs.

Suddenly, the second guy, the one with the smooth voice, talks loudly to everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please stand up and follow my associate to the back store room where you will remain until further notice. Do not resist and nobody will be hurt. To quote a hero of mine "_These few dollars you lose here today are going to buy you stories to tell your children and great-grandchildren. This could be one of the big moments in your life; don't make it your last!_"

Everyone started to move. After a threat like that, I don't think anyone would take their chances.

I tried to shift, trying to find a way to get up whilst keeping Hunter in my embrace. But I only got up to resting on my left elbow when I'm halted in my tracks by that friendly female voice right behind me.

"Not you, sweetie… you'll be staying in here for a while…"

* * *

_AN: OMG! You guys officially and totally rock! 13 reviews! For one chapter! That is insane! They all made me smile! Some were funny and some made me happy with the guesses! I won't ruin it for anyone...I like to leave cliff hangers a lot... can you tell? ;) Also the favourites and alerts are insane! I love how so many of you are enjoying the story! I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you all very soon! _

_PS: The quote was by John Dellinger, famous bank robber in the 1930's!_

_Keep reading and reviewing!_

_Smileyxxx_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My gaze snaps to the blue eyed robber again.

"What… why?" I ask, confused as to why we had been singled out. I can hear the other…hostages being rounded up at the back of the lobby.

It must be a very large store room as there are at least 40, if not 50 people in the bank. I began to panic.

My heart felt as if it is almost vibrating.

My breathing picked up.

I found it difficult to catch my breath.

She must have been able to read my expression, as she crouches down next to me and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I promise you, we're not gonna hurt you… not you, your son, nor your unborn child," she says compassionately. I look down at Hunter, hugging him to me harder. He's still got his body wrapped around my protruding stomach but his little head is turned slightly, trying to catch sight of what's going on. I take as much oxygen in as I can before asking my question.

"Why are we still out here then?" I question, looking back up to her.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and cheeks lifted. I assumed she was smiling at me. Though I didn't understand why. There was nothing about this day to smile about. Everything was going wrong and we were running out of time. She sits back on her haunches and slides her gun into the holster on her thigh.

"We like to make sure that any expecting mothers and/or women with children are comfortable. I know what it's like being pregnant and under stress, and I also know how stressful these situations can be to children, so we do our best to keep that all down to a minimum," she replies in a compassionate tone.

I wanted to laugh because she had no idea of stress.

I wanted to cry because she's showing me more kindness than I can ever remember receiving .

And she's a complete stranger.

How fucked up is that.

"Oh," I whisper as a reply. I had no other words. What else could I come back with? I think I just have to feel the tiniest bit of gratitude that they're at least treating us like human beings.

She smiles at me with her eyes. Her gaze quickly flickers to something behind me before coming back to me. "Are you OK with getting up… or would you like a hand?" She asks. I was curious as to what was over my shoulder so I turned to look.

I was met with a wall of man and muscle.

His arms the size of my thighs.

He must have been at least four inches over six foot.

He was terrifying.

He was bigger than Jacob… way bigger!

That's what was making me tremble.

I didn't want him to touch me.

Even with the woman's promise of safety.

I was frozen staring at the beast of a man.

I followed his black jean and long sleeved t-shirt clad body up to his head.

Matching ski masks.

But his eyes were a warm, brown colour.

And they had a distinct sparkle to them.

My mouth was gaping open, like a fish. I swung my head back around to look at the woman. All I could do was shake my head minutely from side to side.

She sighed, as if she had anticipated my answer. "OK, but… at least let us help you stand?" She compromised.

I thought about it. I…wasn't quite sure _how _I would get up off the floor without anything to lean on or assistance. Seth would help me up at home but only if no one else was around. But if he wasn't there… it takes me forever. Especially with the basketball under my shirt.

I reluctantly nodded.

The woman nodded back before approaching Hunter's curled form. I watched her as she gently spoke to him. He was terrified too. But she must have said something right as he grudgingly let go of my stomach and the woman helped him to stand up.

Before I could think about what was happening, I was being lifted effortlessly by the large man. I was frozen in fear and shaking as he lifted my bridal style before gently placing me on my feet. It all happened so quickly I didn't have time to react fully. The woman came up behind me and again reassured me that we were safe. I noticed that she was holding Hunter's hand, as she began to lead us both over to one of the client couches that had seemed to be moved from the corner of the room to the middle.

I gently sat down onto the plush sofa with the help of the woman. Once I was settled, Hunter wasted no time in joining me curling into my side. I eyed his head to ensure nothing had moved, and miraculously, nothing appeared to have moved during the drop to the floor. I gently kiss his forehead.

He looks up at me, almost pleading for reassurance which I tried to give him with my eyes but our attension soon snapped to the third man. He came out of the door the bankers had vacated.

"Hey guys, I think I've…" His smooth voice trailed off, as his eyes connected with mine. Sparkling emeralds staring back at me through the eye holes of his ski mask. His head tilted to the side as his gaze stayed locked with mine.

They were beautiful.

Beautiful yet dangerous.

* * *

_AN: JEEEZ! I can't actually tell you how much I appreciate all you guys! I got 21! __21_ _reviews for last chapter! 68 in total! That is soooo awesome! I loved every review! I made this chapter a bit longer coz I was so happy! And thank you to those who like my writing style... some people do, some don't...I'm like Marmite... :P_

_ I can't believe this story was recc'ed on No Rules Twilight Fan Fic group on Facebook! That is just awesome! It also made me curious as to how everyone found this story? Let me know...I'm curious! :D_

_I also appreciate peoples concerns over Bella due to her abuse...I have tried my best to include emotions and thoughts accurate to the situation but just let me know if I've left something vital out!_

_Keep those reviews coming and keep reading!_

_Love ya guys!_

_Smileyxxx_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He slowly approached the couch.

His eyes curious.

His walk was slow, cautious.

As if he was approaching a gazelle.

Not wanting to startle it.

He stopped about a foot away from my jean clad legs.

He crouched down in front of us, his gaze not leaving my own.

"So this is the only one this time?" his eyes quickly flickering to Hunter, before returning to me.

It was the woman who answered in the affirmative.

He nodded to himself.

I felt Hunter's head shift slightly, causing me to tense up. His gaze fell to the man in front of us, who was dressed in similar clothing as the other two.

The jade orbs that had me hypnotised connected with Hunter's.

The man smiled, I'm assuming.

His mask obscuring my view of his face, but his voice was smooth and clear.

"What's your name, buddy?" He asked.

"H…Hunter," my son replied. His voice meek and timid.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Hunter, my name is E," the man's eyes smile again before his gaze flicks back to mine, "and what's your name?" he asked me directly.

I gulped before answering. "Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Bella," E replied, his voice light. He looked like he was about to say something else but he was interrupted.

"What were you saying a minute ago, E?" the large guy asked.

E looked up at him.

"I think I found the vault's entrance. It was behind a hidden panel in the wall next to the photocopier. You get in there and start the process," he informs and orders.

The large man nods before walking behind the tellers counter to the back rooms. The woman stays sitting on the arm of the couch, next to me.

E looks at the woman quickly before looking back to me. "We're not here to hurt either of you. We've got a job to do—." Before he can continue, I interrupt him.

"I get it. You take what you want without caring about the repercussions on others…" I quickly slap my hand over my mouth. My eyes widen in fear.

I know not to answer back.

I know.

Jacob hates it when I answer back.

He'd say I wasn't worthy of the privilege to reply.

So I stay quiet.

How can I be so stupid.

But E doesn't look angry. If anything he looks amused.

"Well, we shouldn't judge a book by its cover, should we?" He questions with a hint of a smile in his voice.

I'm more hesitant with this reply.

He actually asked me a question this time, so I feel it's OK to answer.

"I tend to judge easily when bullets are involved…" I say quietly. This makes E sit back slightly, his eyes thoughtful.

"So have you had a lot of experience with bullets, Bella?" He asks gently.

I looked down.

I didn't want to answer.

But it seems I didn't have to.

"Well, you're just gonna have to trust us…" E said, standing back up.

Yeah, easier said than done.

Easier said than done.

* * *

_AN: Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They mean so much to me! This chapter is a little short... but it's really only a filler! The next few chapters are the ones you guys are gonna want to read! :P Thanks to MyBabyBlues for the rec on No Rules! I really appreciate it! :D_

_Keep reading and reviewing!_

_Love ya guys!_

_Smileyxxx_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tick, tock…

Tick, tock…

Tick, tock…

Tick, tock…

Tick, tock…

Time is going quickly.

Too quickly.

We're gonna run out of it…

That can't happen.

It just_ can't_!

We've been on this couch for nearly an hour.

It's 11:31am.

We have under 90 minutes to find a way out.

I've begged them.

Pleaded with them.

But they're adamant that no one can leave.

Apparently it's all part of their plan.

They've done this before.

That much is obvious.

It's hopeless.

I hug my baby boy tighter to me.

E appears out of the back office.

"Please…" I whisper again, begging him with my eyes, "Let us leave… Please."

I'm desperate.

He looks at me with a baffled look in his eyes. "Why do you need to leave so bad? We've told you we won't hurt you."

I look down at my lap.

I can't tell him.

I can't tell any of them.

Because Jacob will find out.

He will find out and he will hurt Hunter.

And he _will_ find out.

He _always_ does.

He has eyes and ears everywhere.

I can't risk it.

…

I nearly told them… about 20 minutes ago.

But every time I opened my mouth…

I remember the slaps.

I remember the punches.

I remember the bruises.

Hunter calls the bruises _stars_ because they look like swirling galaxies with the fusion of the greens, purples and pinks.

…

Jacob is an unpredictable bastard.

There's no telling what he'd do if I opened my mouth.

So I've kept if firmly shut.

Until now.

"It's not you I'm worried about…" I mumble. My body tenses.

The words just slipped out.

But maybe if I say _a_ _little, _they might just understand enough to let us go… maybe.

It's all I've got to work with. I raise my head slightly, but keep it mostly downcast using my hair as a kind of shield.

E casually leans against the door frame of the back room. His arms are folded and his ankles are crossed. His physique is impressive. He's not as burly as the other guy with him but he has broad shoulders and a defined chest that his t-shirt is stretched across. Long, lean legs and well-toned arms.

He probably matches Jacob in height but Jacob is obsessed with bulking up, whereas E is slimmer but still with decent muscle mass.

"So, what are you worried about?" he asks.

I don't answer.

"Or should I ask _who_ are you worried about?"

My eyes snap to his but my head stays lowered.

I just stared at him.

His didn't move.

As still as a statue.

Except for the movement of his chest and the slight tightening of his eyes.

The woman appears. I haven't seen the large man since E first sent him to that back room.

I've heard metal hit, grind and scrap against metal.

I assume they're trying to open the vault.

E shifts his weight to stand up straight. He slowly walks over to the couch before crouching down in front of my legs again.

"Does this person have anything to do with the bruises on your face and neck?" He asks in a quiet murmur, slowly reaching up to move a lock of hair out of my eyes and away from my cheek, giving him a perfect view of my maltreated skin.

I didn't flinch away.

I didn't feel threatened.

For once in my life.

"You don't have to go back there, yo—How old are you?" He interrupts himself abruptly.

Yes I do and too young.

"Eighteen," I whisper.

He mumbles to himself, rubbing his eyes.

"And… Hunter is yours?" He asks but I think he already knows the answer.

I place one arm around Hunter's shoulders and the other hand on my belly. With a quick glance up to the woman in the doorway, I look back to E and nod once.

"Fuck," he says under his breath. His head falls forward and his hand rubs the back of his neck. He looks over his shoulder to see that the woman has gone back to the other room. He suddenly looks back at me. "How… where are your parents? Do they know where you are right now?"

I shrug, not wanting to talk about it.

So, I flip the attention away from me.

"How old are you?" I ask.

He huffs knowing exactly what I was doing. "I turned twenty-one just over a week ago."

"And… where are your parents? Do they know where you are right now?" I repeat his exact words, my eyes flicking towards the clock, like they have been since we got here.

Tick, tock…

Tick, tock…

Tick, tock…

We are running out of time.

He chuckles to himself. He grabs the base of his ski mask and lifts it enough to put his hand under to pull down a small microphone attached to a clear, curly wire.

My jaw dropped open a little.

"You mean… they're in on it?" I question.

He smiled slightly.

"Couldn't pull it off without them."

* * *

_AN: Jeeezz! Over 11,000 views! Holy Crow! That is awesome! And Over 90 reviews! I'm on cloud 9! :P Just a few this to tell you guys about!_

_I am soooo sorry for going missing these past few days...I got the flu... and coz I'm asthmatic...yeh it wasn't good! I was exhausted from coughing constantly and so I was asleep mostly...hence no chapters! But I'm feeling better so... on with the show!_

_I love love LOVE your reviews guys! Keep them coming! I'm beaming! :D_

_Thank you ever so much to Tarbecca for recc'ing this story on Fic_ _Dive_ _over at ADF! I love the site and its a real privilege to be recommended! So thank you! I know some of you found this story because of ADF but if you didn't, you REALLY need to go over there! Search 'Fic Dive ADF' in Google and it will be the first link! I might even post a few teasers over there... if you all behave and eat your vegetables! :D_

_I got asked about a question E asked last chapter. "This is the only one this time?" was referring to Bella being the only pregnant woman caught in this robbery... Sorry I didn't make it very clear! :)_

_So close to the main event! ;)_

_Keep reading, recc'ing and reviewing! :P_

_Love ya guys!_

_Smileyxxx_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I sat there in shock.

His parents were _in on it_!

Unbelievable.

I've stumbled into some kind of family business…

I stare at E in astonishment. I let out a huff of breath and look down.

I could comprehend theft.

I could comprehend carrying guns.

I could even comprehend taking hostages.

I've had to comprehend all of those things before in my life…

But I just _couldn't_ grasp the concept of a _family_ being involved in the same heist!

I've dreamt of _normal _families for as long as I can remember.

A husband coming home after a long day at the office. A wife that is treated as his equal. Two and a quarter children that have two loving parents. Two sets of grandparents that indulge their children and grandchildren. Maybe even aunts, uncles and cousins too. A _happy _family...but I guess I didn't think about there being functional families out there that are happy being outside the norm…

Maybe I'm envious.

I'd prefer to _have_ a family. Whether its functional or dysfunctional. I'm not fussy.

I continue to look down as E goes to the back room. The woman stays perched on the arm of the couch next to me. She doesn't say anything.

Even with the loud drilling coming from the back room, the only noise I'm concerned with is the constant ticking of the clock.

I watch the minutes tick down for another 17 minutes and 49 seconds before my concentration is interrupted by the woman…

"So… you said you have no purse… and no cell phone? Why is that?" she questions, shifting to look in my direction. I keep my eyes on the clock. I don't talk or move. I don't have an answer.

Once she realises I'm not going to reply, she continues.

"I don't actually think I know anyone who doesn't have a cell phone on them constantly…" She states dipping her head to try and catch my eye. My eyes unfocused. The numbers on the clock become fuzzy blobs of black dotted in my eyes. She's digging. These people aren't dumb. They're smart. Unlucky for me.

"And I'd have thought that every mother has a purse… even if it's only to store coins and receipts…" she slides into the seat next to me, still turned my way. I grip Hunter to me. What do I say? What do I do?

"Which leaves the question of what you were doing in a bank with no money, no purse and no cell phone—," she's cut off.

She's cut off by me.

I snapped.

They were gonna find out.

They were gonna figure it out and then what would they do?

In a last ditch attempt, I slide to the floor bringing Hunter with me… and I begged. This was gonna be my last chance to beg for our release…

Because they're smart…

And they were gonna figure it out.

I snatch up her hands in mine. My large belly weighing me down even more with Hunter wrapped around it. My tears blurred my vision and stung my eyes as I tried to focus.

"Please," I whisper for the hundredth, "I beg of you." My voice is barely a whisper.

"Bel—" she began but I cut her off again.

"Please… please, please, please!" I croak. "I am begging you as a mother…a desperate mother who needs to leave now! Before…" My voice increased in volume from desperation. I stop myself from continuing that sentence and just went back to begging. Over and over again. I didn't even realise I was nearly shouting until I was interrupted by a male voice.

"What is going on in here?" E demanded, appearing from the back room with the other man. He strode over to where I was shaking and clinging on the woman.

"Please! Please! Please!..." I continued.

"I'm not sure! I asked her some questions and then she just… started begging to be released…" the woman trails off, sounding worried and concerned. She doesn't even know us and she's worried for us.

I her footfalls approach on the over polished floor. I feel a warm body crouch down next to us.

"Bella! Calm down," E says taking my hands from around the woman's.

"Bella, this stress isn't good for the baby…" the lady says.

"Please! Please!" I continue to beg, "Please, let us go…" I'm sobbing. I'm trembling. I'm desperate.

"Bella!" E says as he gently reaches to cradle my face in his large hands. His hold doesn't scare me, if anything, it's comforting. Which surprises me, maybe because no one has ever held me so gently before. "Bella, you're safe here! You're safe with us..." He tells me gently. I'm kneeling with my back towards the couch seat. Hunter is still wrapped around my stomach. And E is kneeling facing me. I've stopped talking. My throat feeling hoarse. I look into E's vibrant jade eyes.

"You… you don't… understand!" I rasp.

"Well, help me to." He says. I shake my head, wildly.

"I… we… have to go! He… he'll kill us! He… we need..." I babble, not making any sense. But E seems to have understood.

"Who will? I promise Bella, I won't let anyone hurt either of you! Just tell me who!" He demands gently. I gasp for breath as I look at E. Can we trust him? Can we trust all of them?

We don't really have a choice.

"J…Jacob," I choke out.

"And who is Jacob?" the woman asks.

"The father of… of my children…" I stutter.

"And he is the one who gave you the bruises?" E asks.

I only nod.

There is silence as I try to catch my breath again and slow my heart rate.

"You don't have to go back to him, you know…" The woman says with such conviction, I almost believed her. I shake my head again, dropping my eyes down.

"You don't understand…" I whisper. E gently lifts my head back up, locking eyes with me again.

"Help us to…" He says. His eyes show so much trust and compassion. I gulp.

"Jacob fixed a way to ensure that… that we go back…" I hiccup out.

"Ok, and how has he done that?" E asks gently.

I pause.

Silence.

…

…

…

"…by rigging a bomb to Hunter's head…"

* * *

Hello my lovelies! You guys rock! 22 reviews! For last chapter! I truly love you guys! I will admit...I wanted to wait a few days after last chapter to post this one... just to build suspense! I know you've all been waiting for this chapter so I made it slightly longer (longest chapter yet!) for you to be able to get to the part you wanted... but you will have to wait for next chapter for their reactions! :P

Thank you to everyone who has viewed, alerted, favourited, reviewed and recc'd this story! You guys have made this story really exciting to write! :D

Keep reading and reviewing! :)

Love ya guys! :P

Smileyxxx


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

…

…

…

Complete.

And.

Utter.

Silence…

No one spoke.

I don't think anyone was breathing.

It was dead silent.

Three pairs of wide eyes staring at me in shock.

E's hands had released my face but were frozen up by my chin. His eyes trailed down to Hunter. My baby was still wrapped around my large stomach with his little face pushed into the side of it, hiding him from the world.

E looks back up at me. "You mean… Hunter has a… has a…a…" He stumbled through the sentence. I have a feeling E hasn't been lost for words many times in his life. He seems like a planner. Planning each step of something until there isn't any room for fault.

"Bomb… under his hat…" I finish the sentence for him. It's out in the open now.

The big guy turns his back to us, lifting his arms to grip the back of his neck. He paced, cursing continuously. He's shouting. I cringe back. "What the f…this wasn't the plan! We always have a plan and yes, things change but…not this! This is—"

"Hey Em!" E called to the big guy, cutting him off. Em looked at him, stopping his pacing. "Go continue workin' out back. Radio Car for Step 4." Em paused, staring at E for a beat or two before following orders.

"So…now you know," I began to try to manoeuvre my body up using the couch; E and the woman reached to help me up, "so...we can go now?"

They both stop abruptly.

E turned me to look at him. He gently tilts my head up to accommodate the near foot he has on my height. "Bella…you just told us…that Hunter, your son, has a _bomb_ strapped to his head..." He was talking to me like I was an idiot. I frown.

"I know… which is why we have to go! They… Jacob… he knows the people to get it off! That's why we have to go!" I began to get hysterical again. They helped me to sit back on the coach, with the woman crouching in front of me.

"Bella, you can't leave, honey…" she began softly. I began to protest but she cut me off. "Bella, think about it! There are cops surrounding this place! If you left this building right now, you wouldn't make it back for _hours_ after being questioned by police! You'd also be filmed by local and national news stations! You won't _just_ be able to leave…_that_ is why we've been saying no…OK?" Somewhere through her explanation I had begun to cry. I'd blame hormones but…

My sobs became louder. "So what am I going to do? Who else knows _anything _about bombs?"

The lady looks over her shoulder at E, before looking back again.

"We might know someone who does…"

* * *

_AN: I just want to say I really appreciate everyone who has read, reviewed, fav, alerted and recc'd Escape! Yes, it will continue. I want to apologize for the 3 weeks I was absent but I haven't been in a good place recently and I didn't want that to reflect in the story. Ultimately, it has but I feel my emotions are more under control now. My best friend is dying. Cancer is an evil thing and I'm struggling with the inevitable. It doesn't help that this person is also a family member that has raised me from birth. As a student in full time education, my free time has been non existent. So finding time to write without distraction is difficult. I didn't write this for sympathy. I thought you guys had a right to know as you've been so amazing with supporting me. I really appreciate those of you who have been reminding me... coz they've let me know you're still with me. This chapter is short but I hope you like it. Give me time. I wont let you down._

_Pray for him._

_You're all so beautiful._

_I love you._

_Keep reading._

_Keep smiling._

_Smileyxxx_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

My jaw falls slack.

"You…_you do? _Really? But… but…" I stutter. My mind a jumble with everything racing around it at once.

"Ed?" The woman asks E. _Ed…_

Ed sighs before coming over to sit next to me on the couch. "Hey Al? What's the situation with the cameras?" He's quite as he listens to the reply from his team in his ear. He nods to himself before making eye contact with the woman and giving another nod. Bending his head forward, he grips the back of his ski mask with both hands. Inch by inch he reveals previously hidden flesh.

And inch by inch, I become more and more stunned.

He's beautiful. So beautiful that you could almost question his reasons for being amongst us mere mortals. His copper hair being the first to appear. Unruly and wild atop his head. His mop tumbling down his forehead into his expressive green eyes that have conquered the protective walls around my soul. His masculine nose lining up perfectly between two high virile cheekbones. His perfect pouty lips lead down to his chin and chiselled jawline.

He's stunning. But my study of his face is interrupted by a gasp to my right. The woman's eyes were wide with shock. "Ed? What are you doing?" Her gaze flicked to me and Hunter before flipping back to Ed.

"Come on, Ro. Face it! There is no way we can all get out of here separately. All those people in the back room know that we separated Bella and Hunter from the rest of them. So if Bella and Hunter walked out of this building once we're gone, that will probably be the first thing everyone will tell the cops. Then they'll squeeze every last drop of information out of Bella and Hunter. Hours, days, even weeks after we're gone! Not only that but there's a psycho out there that is attaching bombs to kid's and beating up their mothers! So, their best choice of getting out of this… is _with _us."

Both myself and Ro sat there in silence, just staring at Ed. He sighed before turning to me. He gently took my hand, that wasn't holding Hunter, into his calloused ones. "I apologise, Bella. I understand that I have taken the choice away from you and I assure you that I will never do that again unless it is absolutely necessary…but right now… this is the best option."

I sat still. Just…staring at him. So assertive and commanding. Yet not cruel, nor unreasonable. The only thing I could do was nod minutely. This little crooked smirk graced his immaculate face. "Ok…well then, let's call in reinforcements."

* * *

_AN: Hello my lovelies! It is me! I understand I've been absent but here's hoping I'm back! Just to let you know that my friend passed peacefully at home at the beginning of the month. He was surrounded by love and is now no longer suffering. I'd like to thank everyone for their prayers and words of kindness. They have meant a lot, truly. Now, as I have officially finished my first year of Uni and have no summer plans, this story is my summer project! So, hopefully, more updates, more characters and an... explosive ending... ;)_

_Love ya guys. And remember... life's too short..._

_Keep reading,_

_Keep reviewing,_

_Keep smiling! :)_

_Smileyxxx_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Reinforcements?" I wonder.

Ed puts his finger to his ear to hear clearly what was being said. He nods and calls for the big guy to come back. "Hey Em!" The big guy pops his head round the corner. His eyes widen slightly as he takes in Ed's non-masked face before his eyes flicker to me and back to Ed. Em joins Ro in front of Ed. The pair look at each other before both removing their masks.

"Bella, Hunter," Ed says, "I'd like you to meet the team… well some of the team." His beautiful face lighting up slightly. I could detect a slight trace of black ink peeking out of his high turtle neck. Ed looked at the big guy first. "This is Emmett, he's our muscle." Emmett grinned cheekily before slapping Ed on the back and wrapping his big arm around Ed's neck in a head lock.

"And this is Edward, my baby brother!" Emmett replied whilst trying to keep a wriggling Edward at bay. I looked down at Hunter as he giggles at their goofiness.

_Edward. _Old fashioned but… fitting. He seems to have respect and patience. His parents have raised him well. Edward finally broke free of his brothers hold and punched Emmett affectionately on the shoulder. Both the men turned to the stunning blonde. Edward cleared his throat before continuing.

"And this is Emmett's wife, Rosalie. She's the one who keeps us both in line…" He jokes before ducking to avoid the slap to the back of the head Rosalie was about to give him. She rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad that everyone is well acquainted now but shouldn't we stop kidding around and actually do something about the bomb on the little guy?" She asked with her arms folded and her foot tapping. Her statement brought back the reality to the situation. I pulled Hunter into me slightly more.

Edward moved back in front of us all. "I've got it covered Rose, like I said…reinforcements. They should be here any minute now." He looked at his watch before looking up. We all slowly tilted our heads up. Five seconds of looking at nothing but crumbling ceiling paint and water damage marks, the air vent hatch flopped open. Through the large opening appeared the head of a guy with a mask…I think. The ceiling was at least 50 metres up… so really it could have been anything.

"Hey J!" Emmett shouted up at the guy. The guy removed his mask to reveal…something that was still as blurry as before to be honest but I could make out that it was a guy and he was a long way up. J raised a hand in a wave before clicking around up in the vent. He then eased himself out head first, twisting around the lip in the vent before beginning to abseil his way down to us. Just the look of the guy from up there was making me feel queasy. I was never good with heights. When Jacob would force me stand on step ladders to dust the tops of cupboards, my knees would shake. Here's hoping the abseiling is left to the professionals.

When J's feet landed on the ground expertly , Edward began to bring him up to speed. J just nodded his head when he had all the information. He walked towards me and Hunter before crouching down in front of the couch. He held his hand out and smiled an easy smile.

"I'm Jasper, you must be Bella." I nodded slightly. "And you must be Hunter." My little boy had the widest eyes I've ever seen on him. He began to nod when Jasper's hands reached out to stop his movements.

"Woo there buddy!" Jasper said in a friendly tone. "Let's not move that head of yours _just _yet, alright?" He smiled at my son before turning to the others to whisper something. Edward came round to the back of the couch and leant over so he could speak to me. My eyes followed his every move. More out of habit of being prepared for… anything really. He locked eyes with me. "Let's get that thing off Hunter, yeah?"

I nodded frantically. He smiled before giving a nod to Jasper to get things underway. I sent up a little prayer. I may not be very religious, mostly because I never got a choice in the matter, but it can't hurt.

_Please, let Hunter be OK._

* * *

_AN: ... I know... I know... Where have I been? To be honest...I don't know! Has it really been THAT long since I updated? I am honestly sorry! :) _

_But hey! I'm back! So leave a review! Tell me what you think or what your hoping for maybe? _

_Oh also AGES ago I left a teaser over on ADF of the bit everyone (I hope) is anxious about...so yeah go check it out... It was just a rough outline really but its only a little teaser :D_

_(Normal ADF website address) Campfires/30948_

_Thank you my lovelies for sticking with me... even though I suck at updates :P_

_Keep the reviews, alerts and favs coming!_

_Keep reading x_

_Keep smiling x _

_Smileyxx_

_PS. I promise I wont drag this story out toooo much longer! ;)_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After a short discussion, it was decided that it would be best for Hunter to be in my arms. The men tried to persuade me to stand back, but there was no way I was leaving Hunter for one second. Rosalie seemed to understand, as she was the one to stop their suggestions and change the subject.

I sat back on the couch with Hunter cradled in my arms. My swollen stomach only slightly in the way of his little body. Both this bump and my Hunter's one have seemed to be quite small at 9 months. I have a fairly petit body anyway and giving birth to Hunter didn't change my body much, apart from my breasts, which filled out a lot during both pregnancies.

Hunter's head rested on the arm of the couch with my right elbow supporting his neck. Edward was crouched in front of me holding Hunter's head still. Jasper was positioned perfectly to see the top of Hunter's head. He had taken out a wrap of tools and placed them on the floor between his knelt knees.

Emmett and Rosalie were nearby. They'd said 'just in case' which had turned my stomach at the thought of something going wrong. They were also giving Jasper and Hunter room. For Jasper so he had enough room and light to work and for Hunter because he had begun to get a bit restless with the crowding.

With everyone in place…they began.

Rubbing soothing circles on Hunter's stomach – which I do when he's tense and upset from thunder and lightning storms – Jasper began to remove the hat from his little head. With careful precision the hat was removed to reveal a patch of wig that I could see peaking around the sides of his head. With a cleansing breath in and out, Jasper began to peel away the patch of fake hair.

Maybe Jacob was bluffing. It was just a prop or a dummy to ensure we returned. I could hope couldn't I?

But from the slump in Jasper's shoulders and the tight squeeze shut of his eyes…it can't be good.

Jasper exchanged a look with Edward. Then they both turned to me.

"It's real…isn't it?" I asked in a whisper but I already knew. Jasper nodded once before he went back to studying the… bomb. Edward's eyes stayed connected to mine. My breaths were short and jagged. I had so much worry and panic flowing through me that I hadn't realised my soothing tummy rubs had stopped until I felt Hunter's body stiffen in panic. I began them again but he was still tense. He knew everything that was going on. It would be a bit difficult to keep anything from him when he has been made into a walking death trap.

"Can you not just…take it off?" I asked quietly. Jasper shook his head and explained the device and parts of the wires were glued directly to Hunter's scalp and it would be too risky to remove anything whilst it was still live.

"Bella?" Edward ask, softly. My eyes found his again to find his hadn't moved from my face. His eyes expressed calm and worry but also a confidence. "Jasper is one of, if not _the _best at what he does. If anyone can do this… it's him." I nod but it's more of an affirmative that I heard him than anything else. I will have confidence in Jasper's abilities if and when he can make my baby boy safe.

Both the men looked and studied the device for what felt like hours when in fact it was probably five minutes before Jasper spoke.

"Blue or red?" He muttered almost to himself. My eyes widened. A fifty/fifty chance. Shit. Shit. Shit. The boys mumbled a few words back and forward a few more times, most of which I didn't hear but I did catch words like 'wires' and 'unsure' before the atmosphere became insanely heavy. This is it. This is where our fate is decided.

After cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders, Jasper put on these binocular glasses, picked up a pair of wire cutters in his right hand and wiped his brow with the back of his left hand.

Is our fate seriously coming down to a red or blue wire?

I hold my baby tighter to me and look at Edward. His brows knitted together whilst eyes are focused on Hunter's little face.

My brave boy…

So young and yet he has faced more today than any average grown man will ever face.

Jasper's steady hands move back to Hunter's head.

My eyes scrunch shut and I cling to my little boy desperately.

Jasper whisper's to himself and before I know it…the countdown has begun…

3…

_Sweet Jesus._

2…

_I think I just wet myself._

1…

_Oh shit! My waters-_

…

BANG!

* * *

_AN: I know I know...I'm mean! :D_

_So...what do you think?_

_I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story and id like to thank those who reviewed! You guys rock! Your kind words were brilliant and motivational! :) But I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story! Coz every one of you means the world xx _

_So leave me a comment! Tell me what you think will happen next! How will they come out of this? _

_Keep reading! :)_

_Keep reviewing and following! :D_

_Keep smiling! :P_

_Smileyxxx _


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_BANG!_

Edward and Jasper heads snap up to look behind me.

_BANG!_

"Jesus," Edward mutters. "Em, go sort them out will you?"

_BANG!_

Emmett stalked over to the storage room where everyone in the bank at the time of the robbery was unwillingly residing. I heard him yell at them to stop banging on the door or they'd be sorry. Edward shook his head at Emmett's attempt at sounding gangster. Jasper and Edward then tried to focus back to the delicate operation at hand.

"Erm…Edward," I whispered in an attempt to get his attention without startling anyone too much. He looked up, giving me a kind, reassuring smile. But his eyebrows knitted together and his face turned concerned.

"What is it? Are you feeling OK? You look kinda pale…" He looked into both my eyes to try to gauge what was wrong.

I cleared my throat a bit before attempting to speak. "I…er..my…my, er…" I stuttered.

He waited patiently, not rushing me at all.

I sighed. "I think my water just broke." I said, obviously loud enough for everyone to hear because I I heard a few curses…OK more than a few. I cringed into the couch, upset that I had inconvenienced these people even more. Edward didn't move, just stared at me in shock, I guess until he saw me start to retreat within myself.

"Oh... no, Bella, no one's upset at you, OK? Absolutely no one!" He looked towards Rose to see she was calmly talking to the person in her ear. She nodded at Edward, throwing me a reassuring smile. He then turned back to me whilst putting a gentle hand on my knee. I stared at his hand, slightly afraid of the physical contact. I was unfamiliar with body contact unless I ended up hurt. But Edward hadn't shown any behaviour for me to doubt him, none of them had. So…I had to learn to trust them. Then I noticed Edward was still speaking. "...slightly more tricky to get you out of here safely, that's all." I sighed, slightly relieved but not fully convinced that none of them resented helping us. "Do you want to move? We could find you some clean-" Edward offered but I was already shaking my head.

"I'm fine…I don't want to leave Hunter. I can wait." I insisted. Sure, sitting on a soaked couch in soiled pants wasn't ideal but I wasn't leaving Hunter.

Jasper focused back on the bomb, moving his hand slowly as he trailed above the wires and components. The room filled with only the sounds of our breaths. Jasper was quiet, lost in his own little world of explosives. He began to mutter again.

"Roses are red…"

His hand moved to the right side of Hunters head.

"Violets are blue…"

His hand moved to the left side of Hunter's head.

"Let's get it right…"

His hand moved back to the right side.

"Especially on cue…"

Suddenly, his hand flew back over to the left side and I heard the distinct _snip_ of the cutters. I sucked in a sudden breath as we all waited. The device let out a pitiful wail before all was quiet again. Edward and Jasper sagged with relief. Edward turned to me and smiled. "It's deactivated." He said with a smile. I slumped back into the couch before leaning over to look at Hunter as best I could. His little eyes locked with mine.

"Its OK baby. You're OK now. Jasper fixed it." I reassured him. His little face smiled back at me. I looked up to Jasper. "Thank you… thank you so, so much." I whispered, my voice full of emotion.

He smiled back. "You're welcome ma'am." Everyone expressed amusement at his cheesy attempt at a southern accent. I looked over to Edward, who was beaming back at me. "Let's get you guys out of here, yeh?" I nodded quickly in the affirmative, ready to be rid of this place and the traumatising events of the day.

* * *

_AN: Hello my chickens! Nice to see you again! Just a few things to talk to you about..._

_1\. Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter - I didn't want to drag out the bomb more than was necessary as you have all waited so patiently for the end of the cliffie!_

_2\. FanFiction has been playing up for me for about 5 days! My view and stats have been frozen since the 23rd and so last chapter I got 22 reviews (which was AMAZING by the way) but it says I have 0 views! This made me quite sad as I love to watch the stats climb and I feel proud as I watch you all read my chapter but I can't SEE if anyone is reading! Its a nightmare! _

_I dont know if posting another chapter will give it a nudge to work again but I doubt it. I was just wondering if you guys might be able to let me know that you're reading by either a review or a PM...I don't mind! It would just put me at ease to know that I haven't lost you all and to still be able to count some views via reviews... does that make sense? It did in my head but then again that's not the most confident source! :P_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Like I said...22! Amazing! Love you guys!_

_Thank you to those who faved and followed! All of you that are reading this are awesome!_

_Now... who'd like to see Edward meet Jacob? :P_

_Until next time!_

_Keep reading!_

_Keep reviewing!_

_Keep smiling!_

_Smileyxxx_


	21. Chapter 20

_I cannot apologize enough for the disappearing act but I hope you guys can forgive me! _

* * *

After using a special liquid to remove the wires and deactivated bomb off of Hunter's head, I gave my brave boy a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you, baby!" I whispered fiercely into his forehead. His little scalp is sore. I give it a gentle kiss avoiding the raw spots. I pull away as I feel my stomach tightening. I let out a hiss as the contraction passes. Jasper helps Hunter off of my lap as Rosalie and Edward reach in to help me up.

"Was that a bad one?" Rosalie asks, with a sympathetic look. _ She's defiantly gone through this._

"No, not really. But I don't think this one's gonna stay in there long…" I murmur back, whilst rubbing the side of my bump. Rosalie nods as she listens to someone in her ear.

I heard a faint noise echoing from the air vent. All our heads snap up to look at the hole where Jasper had appeared from nearly an hour ago. I had no idea what was making its way down the metal tube but it got louder and louder. It sounded like a hair dryer…

Just then a square, black frame appeared. It had a duffel bag in the middle of the frame secured on by bungee cords. On the corners of the frame were small propellers. I frowned. I had never seen anything like it before.

It slowly descended down towards us before it landed ever so gently on the ground, the tiny propellers switching off.

"Good thinking, Ali." Edward said.

Before I knew it Emmett and Rosalie had scurried up the rope that Jasper had used earlier and were perched in the opening of the vent.

"Ok Bella," Edward spoke calmly, "Here's the plan, Jasper is gonna take Hunter up and then me and you will be lifted on this frame, ok?"

"Er…" I have to trust them, they've obviously done this before… well, probably not with a pregnant woman in labour… oh who am I kidding, they've been kinder to me than my own family. "Ok, sounds… ok."

Edward chuckled. "Its ok to be nervous, the first time Emmett did this, he threw up all the way home"

"Hey!" Emmett cried from up above. "I had food poisoning from the fishcakes!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jasper joked, strapping Hunter onto his chest. Hunter looked at me for reassurance.

"Its ok baby. I'll see you in a bit." I said confidently. Because I did trust these people. As I watched Hunter being lifted into the air with Jasper, Edward pulled me aside.

"Hey, the duffle on the drone has spare clothes in, if you want to change?" He said pointing to the weird propeller thing.

"Oh, yeah that would be nice." I whispered, shifting from being uncomfortable in these wet pants. Edward grabbed the bag and took it over to the back room with me trailing behind. He took the clothes out and laid them on a radiator.

"Erm… how do you know my size?" I whisper looking at the clothes laid out. Hell, I didn't know my size.

"That would be Alice… our little hacker." He smirked. He also took out a hoodie that was too large to be fitted. "I'll be right outside."

Once I was alone I pulled off the soiled pants and underwear as I stood behind a desk. I froze as another contraction took hold. I breathed through it but it didn't last too long. I stumbled into the fresh panties and stretchy grey sweatpants. The bottom of my cardigan was damp so I took it off too.

"How's it going in there?" Edward asked. I waddled over to the door and saw him standing with the…drone? Is that what its called? I walked over with my old clothes in the duffle but got caught half way when another contraction hit.

"Ah!" I gasped loudly as I dropped the duffle to the floor and clutched my stomach. Edward ran over and gabbed the duffle and gently rubbed my back until it passed.

"Erm, thanks," I said shyly. He smiled softly.

"No problem," he whispered, "Now, let's situate you on this thing."

"It's…er…it's not gonna fly with me on it…" I stuttered. Edward chuckled slightly.

"No, no, don't worry. The ropes attach to the corners of the frame to allow the others to pull us up."

"Oh, ok." I said as Edward helped me lower myself onto the centre point of the drones structural framework.

"Here," He said, handing me the sweatshirt from the duffle. "You can use it for support…if you want." I nodded so he helped me tuck it behind my back. Surprisingly, it did make all the difference.

"Ok, I'm gonna sit this side," He said taking a seat on the opposite side to me. "To even out the weight but I'm gonna hold your hand the whole way up, alright?" I nodded and Edward gave the affirmative to begin to lift us. It was a very odd sensation when we first got off the ground. It only felt weirder as we got higher. Just as we reached the opening to the vent, my stomach tightened.

"Ahh!" I grunted. That one was stronger. I squeezed Edward's hand hard, but he didn't seem to mind as his thumb stroked the backs of my fingers soothingly. I sighed in relief once it had passed.

"Ready?" Edward asked gently. I looked up at the faces of the people who had altered the whole of the their operation in order to help me and my son.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

_Again sorry for not updating. RL and all. This chapter was a bit of a filler but it should pick up next chapter. Also, to persuade you to not hate me, I have written a little story that will be posted over the next few days. :D So enjoy! As always, reviews are always welcome!_

_Keep reading_

_Smileyxx_


	22. Chapter 21

As we shuffled along the large vent towards an unknown destination, my contractions continued to plague my aching body. Edward had placed his sweatshirt under me so he could help slide me along the vent backwards.

The others went on ahead as Edward and Rosalie stayed with me.

By this point I was sweating profusely and my contractions were getting worse. Until eventually, I couldn't move from the agony. Rosalie and Edward exchanged a concerned glance.

"Bella, can I feel your tummy?" She asked.

I nodded, exhausted. She was ever so gentle as she gently felt my swollen stomach. She frowned and looked back up at me.

"What? What is it?" I ask, frantically. She didn't answer as she felt my stomach again as she looked at Edward.

"Let's get her out of this vent." She insisted as they began to shuffle me along again. Only a few minutes later we came to the end of the metal tunnel, which came out into what looked like a security monitoring room. Edward quickly jumped the two meters to the floor before quietly speaking to someone in his ear.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I pleaded as Emmett lifted me down gently and placed me onto a chair.

Rosalie hopped down from the filing cabinet she'd used as a makeshift ladder and quickly came to kneel in front of me.

"Bella, the baby is in breech. It doesn't seem to have rotated so the baby is trying to come out feet first." I frowned, having learned that could happen in one of the baby books I'd read at some point. She continued. "Manually turning the baby is something doctors can do but it's usually done at the hospital in case the baby is hurt during the turning or the placenta separates, which would then require a C-section."

I looked at her, shocked. My trembling hand rubbed my stomach. Hunter, who was being held in Jasper's arms, wiggled down and ran to hug me. I ran my hand through his mane and kissed his head. Edward ran a hand through his own hair and then came to my side, looking at Rose.

"We'll get her to a hospital out of state," Edward said, preparing to lift me up.

"No, Edward," Rosalie groaned, "She can't wait that long. Now that the baby isn't in the amniotic fluid and labour is in full swing, the placenta is in severe risk of detaching," she paused, looking to me and then back to Edward, "which could mean the baby could die, Edward. She needs a hospital…now." She whispered.

I struggled to breathe. I couldn't lose my baby. Not now. Edward sighed. He put his hand to his ear, listening to whoever was speaking. His eyes flickered to mine as he nodded.

"Ok," he said to everyone. He crouched down in the spot Rosalie had just vacated, taking my free hand in his. I leant forward onto his shoulder as I became unsteady whilst trying to sit up, bracing myself for more pain and whatever he was going to say.

"Bella," he started softly, looking at the little boy tucked into my side. He reached out and gently stroked the back of Hunter's head.

Surprisingly, Hunter's little hand wrapped around Edward's wrist to bring his arm to his little chest so he could hug it to him. Edward's face melted at the action and then set again with determination. "Bella, we need to get you to the hospital and the quickest and safest way to do that is for you to go by ambulance."

Breathing heavily, I bobbed my head. "Ok, what's the plan?" I asked.

He looked pained but strong. "We have to leave. We've been in here too long and the cops are only gonna get more impatient. When we get out of here, we can't stop until we are at least three states over…which means that if you came with us, you wouldn't be able to go to the hospital for hours…hours that you and your baby don't have." He looked down before looking at Hunter before looking back at me. "You have to go with the ambulance that will have been routinely called to the scene here…whilst we get out of New York."

I froze.

They're…they're going to leave us.

I began to panic.

"You're…you…you're leaving us?" I whimpered. I began to pull my hands back but he held tightly.

"We have to Bella. It's the only way we're all getting out of here." He tentatively placed a my hand on my bump, covering it with his own and looked back into my eyes. My eyes began to fill with tears.

"Please," I begged brokenly, "please don't leave us." He shuffled even closer to me as I grew more panicked.

"Oh, Bella, we'll come back for you…all of you. I swear, Sweetheart." He whispered into my forehead.

The tears rolled freely down my cheeks. My head shook slowly.

"That's what they said and they lied."

He frowned as he pulled back slightly.

"Who, Bella?"

I sniffed. "My parents, they swore they'd be back," I hiccupped, "and they left me…they left me." I whispered. Edward let out a breath, as he gently tilted up my lowered chin.

"Listen to me, Bella. I swear to you, on my life, I'll come back for you…we'll all come back for you, I promise." He said powerfully, full of conviction.

I looked deep into his jade eyes and found only truth and fight.

I sighed and hesitantly nodded.

"Ok, but can you do something for me?" I whispered.

"What's that, Sweetheart?" He asked gently.

"Please can you take Hunter with you?"

Hunter's little gasp made me look at him. He was looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"Mommy?" He asked. I let out a sob as another contraction hit making me groan.

"Please, baby?" I kissed his little nose. "I need to know you're safe." I looked back to Edward, his arm still tightly held in Hunter's little ones. He nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face as he answered.

"Of course, Bella."

I sighed in relief. Knowing at least one of my children would be safe. I rubbed the top of my bump. Now let's help the other one out.

* * *

_AN: Hello! I hope you are all well! _

_I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story and I hope you like this chapter. Longer than usual too! A bit of drama! I'm so grateful for the supportive reviews! They warm my heart!_

_I'm sorry if some of the medical info is incorrect. I did research into it but didn't want to put too much info in as this is a work of fiction and I needed to let the story run! Don't take anything in this story as fact. I am but a lowly wordsmith, not a trained doctor! _

_Let me know what you think!_

_Until next time!_

_Keep reading!_

_Smileyxx_


End file.
